


That Skagfucking Fic

by AVoresmith



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other, PWP, Xenophilia, early dubcon???, for real tho so much skagfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVoresmith/pseuds/AVoresmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an AU where chapter 5 went better for Rhys and Jack than it actually goes. </p><p> </p><p>Basically I was sad there wasn't more xeno in the fandom so I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Skagfucking Fic

"Rhys. Heeeey, Rhysie. Up and attem, sunshine." 

"Jack, it's 2:30." Rhys said, or _tried_ to say, but it came out more a of an incoherent mumble as Rhys rolled over on his _sinfully_ plush mattress. He might only get to spend about four hours in bed on a _good_ day, but any pillows that could drown out the space station's invasive voice was worth the small fortune he'd paid for them. 

In about two seconds he'd completely forgotten about Jack trying to interrupt his sleep. 

Until his ECHOeye snapped on, and Rhys was treated to the ever bizarre view of _seeing_ Jack overlayed with reality; in this case his blue, cheerful features translucent upon with the dark crease where Rhys had buried his head between pillow and mattress. 

"Nah uh, look, I know sleepyhead wants his nappy times--" 

"-It's called _sleep_ , Jack!" Rhys heard his voice crack and pressed on anyway, "Most people who _aren't_ space stations do it once in a while!" 

Jack continued over Rhys as if he hadn't heard him. "--but I've got a surprise that's going to do waaahe _hey_ more to relieve stress than a few hours of shut eye." 

Rhys groaned, realizing a battle he can't win when he heard it, but still debating if he wanted to put up a valiant fight anyway. Ruling Hyperion with Jack was a constant tightrope walk: balancing giving Jack what he wanted with only a _little_ fuss so that Jack could enjoy feeling like he'd bullied Rhys into something, and keeping Jack from his more homicidal impulses so that Rhys could keep bragging to the board about the death benefits payouts being at all time low. 

(Seriously, making money was great, but there was something to be said for not literally _jettisoning it into space_.) 

((Also it was the right thing to do, or something.)) 

Rhys realized his attention had drowsily wavered into internal monologue and Jack's expectant features had started brewing something Faintly Unhappy. Rhys sighed and rolled over onto his back, running his palms up his face and into his hair. "Can this pleease wait like." He checked his schedule, "I've got a meeting in three hours, annnd than two more meetings, and _then_ a boring meeting I can make someone else do, and then I _swear_ we can do whatever you want." 

Jack had reappeared, hovering stretched out above him. It wasn't even especially suggestive but it still sent a little fluttering thrill down Rhys spine. He hoped it was too dark for Jack to see his cheeks warm. 

"Nah," Jack's voice was pure honeyed confidence. "We're doing this now, babe. _Trust_ me, you'll love it." 

\--- 

After Rhys hauled himself out of bed and got at least most of the way to presentable -- because knowing Jack he wouldn't be coming back to his flat before his morning meetings – he started off toward the R&D wing Jack had marked on his ECHOmap. Helios never _really_ slept, but it did have artificial night and less busy hours. While Rhys was up at three in the morning more often than he liked to think about, he was usually in his and Jack's office or back at his luxurious apartment at that hour. Meandering sleepily through the Hall of Heroes while it was sparkling and lit up but without the usual flurry of shoppers, off-hours employees, and impromptu finger gun battles was nice. 

And, as he reminded himself with a tired but unstoppable grin, it was all his. 

Well, fifty percent his. 

Rhys' life had... changed a lot recently. _Soooo_ much. It was barely six months ago that he'd been walking across the Hall of Heroes practically beside himself with the prospect of being the Seniro VP of Securities Propaganda. Now he was President. _Co_ -President, though with the amount of mind numbing work Jack left up to him _despite_ the fact that Jack's brain now filled up several very expensive server rooms it sometimes felt like he was pretty much flying solo. 

But even inside his own skull, the complaints were petty. The truth was everything was _great_. He wasn't a man made for sleep, after all. Not when he could be running the most powerful corporation in six galaxies. He liked to joke that he had no idea how rich he even _was_ but Jack had written and installed an app into his ECHOeye that kept him informed of his net worth up to the millisecond and Rhys was only _slightly_ embarrassed to admit he'd never taken it off the HUD. 

Then there was everything about Jack that _wasn't_ co-running a mega corporation with him. Those things in in particular had gotten. 'Interesting'. 

Well, no, Jack was always interesting, without the ironic air quotes. That was part of the draw. That's why he had _literal fanclubs_ , of which Rhys had never been a member no matter how much Vaughn insinuated otherwise. 

But what Rhys was never really prepared for, no matter how much he couldn't help but preen under the attention, was Jack being interested in _him_. 

Part of him felt like that still couldn't be what was happening. Even after Jack had first used Rhys' cybernetic hand to jerk him off in what had been the hottest masturbation session – if you could even call it that – of his life, Rhys had just sort of assumed it was one of those inexplicable Jack Things. Jack; who sometimes murdered people for no good reason and needed Rhys to remind him of how a metal skeleton inside a rotting skinsuit would _completely_ destroy his reputation as Handsomest Man in the Six Galaxies. _That_ Jack was someone Rhys could fantasize having a fling or two with in much the same way he could fantasize about winning the galactic lotto. But even in his dreams -- _if_ he had them, which he obviously didn't because, haha, that would be weird – but _if_ he did, Rhys still couldn't imagine it... continuing. 

Except now it had been six months since that humiliatingly hot handjob on Pandora and things like that just kept happening. 

Not super frequently. He was frankly way too busy to get that much action. Rhys was starting to wonder just how the flesh-and-blood Handsome Jack had managed to steer Hyperion into making money hand over fist _while_ getting laid as much as he implied he did, and Rhys suspected the answer was neither of those things were going quite as well as the then future Sr VP of Securities Propaganda had been lead to believe. 

But, the point was. Sex. He and Jack were having it. Sometimes. ...Pretty much whenever Jack wanted. Any time Rhys started to feel like he should push this to his advantage he realized he had a meeting to prepare for or product to review or that he mercifully had a few free hours and was more interested in sleep than trying to figure out his """"relationship"""" with the AI version of his former boss and hero who was also one of the most powerful, charismatic, and _insane_ men in the universe. 

Unsurprisingly, his nice walk through the slightly quieter halls of Helios, and thank god Jack had left him alone to have _that_ , didn’t yield any revelatory answers to any unasked questions. He would... figure out what was up with him and Jack. Eventually. Probably. 

For now he would settle for knowing what the hell Jack had gotten him out of bed for at three in the morning that apparently _wasn't_ sex. He had reached the marker on the map and it lead him to the door before one of the Pandoran biorooms. This one was outfitted to mimic Pandora's harsh badlands, and though it was night time inside the room, through the glass Rhys could see that the large space was full of orange cracked earth and rocky outcroppings. 

Rhys grimaced, he'd really seen _more_ than enough of Pandora's native wildlife for the rest of his career. Whatever was in there was nothing he was interested in encountering, especially not when the staff wasn't even around. What the hell was Jack trying to pull? 

He carefully stepped away from the door, absently making sure he'd remembered to equip his pistol before leaving – he had, Jack had insistently drilled the habit into him – and then opened up his direct line to Jack. 

"Sooo, I'm here. I swear, Jack, if you got me up in the middle of the night to do target practice on rakks or something I'm going to put half of the programmers on figuring out how to lock you out of my ECHOeye." Frankly, he should do that anyway, but it was one of those little battles he let Jack win. At least Rhys had managed to lock Jack back out of his subsystems after he transferred himself to Helios. 

A screen near the door flickered to life and Jack's face appeared just in time to catch him mid-eye roll. "Yeah, because with my massive space station brain I can't think of _anything_ better to do than watch you waste bullets trying to take out a swarm of rakk with a pistol." 

Rhys crossed his arms but kept Jack's gaze when he frowned accusingly at him. "You thought it was pretty funny before." 

"Uh, _yeah_. And I have the ECHOrecording of it so I can watch it again whenever I want." Now it was Rhys' turn to roll his eyes, hopefully he managed to do so without conveying any of his embarrassment at the memory of that little debacle. "Nah, babe. You're actually going to like this one. R &D gets onto some crazy ideas sometimes but I think this time it's going to make us a looot of money." 

Well, that did sound promising. Jack was completely off his rocker on the best of days, but the man did know how to pull in a profit. Rhys cocked an eyebrow with a grin. "Alright, but I'm still not walking in there blind. So what is it?" 

"Erugh, Rhysie, you're no fun." But Rhys had already turned on his ECHOeye to access the information on the lab. Of course the data was mostly secure, even from him -- or at least from his onboard machinery. But non-encrypted results told him the names of the specialists working in this section, a bunch of Jack's helpful annotations he left on _literally everything_ ('Sell on Eden 4 for like 50k pup, rake in the piggy banks of all those bored housewives ), and the words **Project K9-0253B: Domesticating Skags**. 

"Wow, try to contain your enthusiasm there, kiddo." Jack commented drily, and Rhys realized he was making a face kind of like he did when. Well. When he thought about skags. 

"Domesticated _skags_? _Really_? This is... this is a joke, right? Domesticating skags _is_ the joke?" Rhys didn't try to keep the incredulity out of his voice. He couldn't believe Jack had gotten him up for this. He couldn't believe he'd been allocating _resources_ to this! 

Jack sighed and shook his head, tone taking on that patronizing note that grated on Rhys more and more lately. "Rhys Rhys Rhysie. This is why you can't actually run this company on your own. Don't get me wrong, buddy, you're great at management but you've got no _vision_." 

Rhys countered with mockery. "Ohhh ahaha. Yeah. _Vision_. Domestic skags is where your vision is taking you." 

"Yeap." 

Something about the way Jack's face stayed controlled and confident in the face of Rhys' clear derision was a little unnerving. So of course he kept going. "Okay Jack, you're going to have to share your incredible wisdom with me. Especially since you apparently want to sell this on _Eden 4_? So you're not even thinking like, attack dogs. You want these in people's homes. Around _kids?_ The first time they eat some kid's head and then shit it back--" 

"Ah ah, language, pumpkin." 

"--out the _same hole_. You remember skags do that right? Eat and crap out of the same face? It'll be a PR _shit_ storm." 

And still, Jack was unflappably calm. If anything the more riled up Rhys got the more in control Jack was. That...basically never boded well for anyone. Sure Jack in one of his out-of-his-mind rages was _scarier_ , but Jack holding all of the cards meant Rhys had already lost. "Yeah huh, look kiddo. I know what you're thinking. And those are all _great_ thoughts. That I had like, months ago when I stumbled across one nerd slaving away at this little side project. But now I've applied all of my massive intellect to working out the bugs and it's pretty much perfected." The door Rhys had been standing in front of slid open, and the familiar smell of Pandoran dirt and a chill breeze hit him. Rhys resisted the urge to step back. "It's already _done_ , I'm just showing you the final product a little bit ahead of schedule. Figured you'll appreciate it more if you get the personal experience. You know, without all the sweaty mouth breathers falling over themselves hoping you don't eject them into space." 

Rhys looked back toward Jack's face on the monitor, and his uncertainty must have been clearly visible because Jack's response was another eye roll. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, kitten. I kind of like having you around. Now get in there. I want to show off my baby." 

Feeling faintly chagrinned, Rhys none-the-less could tell he'd lost. He rubbed at his face, feeling much the same exhaustion he'd had at trying to convince Jack to let him go back to bed earlier, and then stepped into the bioroom. The door shut behind him with a quiet hiss. 

\---- 

The skags were asleep, was what Rhys had figured out after a few minutes within the expansive bioroom. That was... in of itself pretty weird. Skags he'd seen on Pandora seemed territorial and should have noticed him by now. He had carefully skirted around what he recognized to be a pile of the sleeping animals and tried to get his bearings a bit. He didn't know what Jack had planned but he hadn't said anything after Rhys entered the room and Rhys suspected that was part of the _theater_. 

According to Jack it should be perfectly safe, but somehow Rhys wasn't terribly inclined to trust that promise. He did believe, mostly, that Jack wouldn't let anything happen to him. And if rakks were hard to hit with a pistol, skags were _not_ so if worst came to worst he could probably save himself. 

After establishing the boundaries of the room, and that there was only one family (Pride? Flock? Whatever.) of skags in the room, Rhys carefully approached them, reminding himself all the while that if Jack wanted him dead he would definitely find a more exciting way to do it than by feeding him to a pack (Pack! That was it.) of skags. 

When he was about ten feet away one of the skags stirred, lifted its head, and Rhys froze, his hand on his gun. 

It faced him, and in the dark Rhys couldn't see what expression it made until its face split partially open at the lower jaw and a long red tongue lolled out. 

_"If you've got to shoot one aim for inside the mouth"_ Jack had told him once, back on Pandora. " _Dumb things explode like friggin watermelons."_

The skag shook itself, tongue flinging stupidly this way and that, and then pulled away from the pile of sleeping bodies and – Rhys could think of no other way to characterize it – trotted cheerfully up to him. 

Rhys wasn't exactly what one would call _in tune with nature_. He hadn't had a pet since he was a kid, too busy ever since his college mid years to give one any attention. But he knew what a friendly dog looked like and he knew the danger and menace that _everything_ on Pandora radiated and, somehow, this skag was learning far more toward the former than the latter. 

He kept his hand on his gun but experimentally lifted up his cyborg arm with an awkward little wave, feeling abruptly immensely stupid in every way. "Uh. Hey there, fella...?" 

The skag is on him in a second, shoving him down, heavy wet tongue dragging from his neck up to his chin. Rhys' mind inappropriately wondered at the lack of rotting stench, but the man himself was too busy screaming – just a little! More of a yelp, really – and unholstering his gun to think much about it. 

Before he could get off a shot, Jack's voice was on his ECHO; "Whoaa there, champ. She's just saying hello. No shooty my pet project – haha, _pet_ project – you'll set us back like, months." 

"Uuugh, easy for you to say." But even as Jack spoke, Rhys could sense he was right. This wasn't an attacking beast going for his throat, but a happy, if _poorly trained_ , mutt meeting someone new. "This is disgusting, get ooooff." Rhys shoved at the skag, and though its weight was enough to give him trouble, it agreeably climbed off him. Though it stayed very close. Very, very close. Hot breath washed across Rhys' face as he grimaced and rubbed skag saliva off his neck with his sleeves. 

"See? Look at that! Could've popped your head off like a champagne cork but she's as tame as a pussy cat."

" _Great_." This was still too gross to be very enthusing. "Okay, fine. Good job. You domesticated skags. They're still not _dogs_ , Jack. We aren't in the _breeding_ business and even if we were, no one wants to replace fido with one of. One of _theses_." Rhys gestured at the skag even as he scooted away from it, but she apparently took it as an indication to do a trick because the skag put her massive, deadly clawed paw on his hand. 

Okay, that was pretty cute. 

"Ohhh, you just haven't seen the full show yet, Rhysie." 

"Then what am I--" But before he could finish that question, he was interrupted by the sound of Jack letting out a sharp whistle. This time it hadn't come from over his ECHOcomm, but broadcast into the room by speakers. 

"C'mon boy! C'mere, Stankmaster! Wakey wakey, baby cakeys." 

_Baby cakeys?_ That was almost too much. Rhys mentally filed it away to use on an intern sometime. 

Rhys was halfway to his feet when he saw what was emerging from the shallow caves provided in the bioroom. The skag that had slobbered on him had been big, most adult skags were. But it wasn't bigger than _him_. This one Rhys was fairly sure he could ride if he needed to. It was twice his size and probably four times his weight. The layers of shell that arched up its back shone with a dull gleam under artificial starlight and made it all the more menacing. "Holy shit." Rhys voice cracked on the curse and he fell on his ass again, unbalanced before he could regain his feet. 

"Language, pumpkin." Jack's voice chided in a murmured tone directly into Rhys ear. A _familiar_ low voice that made no sense in this context so Rhys ignored it, eyes fixated on the skag. He felt around for his abandoned gun, and as his fingers landed on it Jack appeared in hologram form between him and the skag. Rhys sensed something was off instantly, and realized as the skag -- Stankmaster, _really Jack?_ \-- tilted its head toward Jack, acknowledging him, that it could see the hologram. Which meant Jack was projecting himself from an external source and, more importantly, that the skag was familiar with him.

"There you are, who's my boy?" Jack's voice took on the lilt he usually reserved for particularly new hires and which most people used on infants. "Whose daddy's big stupid boy? Is it you? Yes it is! It's you!" Rhys could see the massive, tight muscles of the skag relaxing under this 'praise', its tongue lolling out like the last one's had. Though this time Rhys found it less than reassuring. He was more distracted with the fact that the peaked arch of Stankmaster's ridged back was the exact height of the tip of Jack's perfect hair. It had to be an alpha.

Rhys tried to reassure himself with the fact that at least wasn't quite as big as the one he had _totally awesomely killed_ with Zer0's sword. "U-Umm..." Still, he couldn't keep the waver out of his voice. Rhys licked his lips, once again getting to his feet. This time he was successful. "So. Uh. Still not seeing how this is profitable. Cool though. Very… cool…" He might have been kind of, staying behind Jack. Not that the hologram could have done a thing to protect him but, it _felt_ better.

Jack turned away from Stankmaster, looking Rhys over with his arms crossed and an expression of slow, pleased superiority washing across his features. Generally Rhys found that both hot and _really_ obnoxious. In this context he… still found it, mostly hot and obnoxious. Just maybe more obnoxious than usual. 

"What's the matter, pumpkin? Nervous? Stankmaster here's a real good boy. Wouldn't rip you in half unless I said so." Jack capped that assurance off with a charming smile that almost made Rhys stick out his tongue at him. 

"Not _nervous_ , just, you know. Would like to be back in bed now, or, or in the hallway, or. Not. Right here." Ugh, it was 3:30 already and he still had no idea why Jack thought this was worth waking him up for. Rhys pinched the bridge of his nose. "God, look. This is cool and weird and maybe I'm too tired to see your _incredible_ genius right now so can we puuuhleease just get to the reason you woke me up for this?"

Jack tilted his head at Rhys' little rant, lips curling up at the corners, then he shrugged like it was of no consequence to him. "Alright, you got it kiddo. Enough foreplay. Hey, Stankmaster? Rhysie's had a looong week, why don't you help him relax a little?" And while Rhys is still trying to make sense of that, Jack whistles sharply, and points to Rhys.

The skag's tongue lolled further, its mouth opened wider. Rhys suspected it was something like a skag's smile, the happy face of a loyal animal who had just been given an order. But Rhys had no fucking idea how a skag was supposed to help him relax. Were they going to play fetch or something? Maybe he was just supposed to pet it? Petting animals did that, right? That was a thing? 

Rhys put on one his most unconvincing smiles, nose turned all the way up. "H-Hey uh, Stankmaster. Nice to meet you…?" 

The skag approached him with heavy steps that Rhys couldn't _really_ feel through his boots but he kind of felt like he _should_ be able to. But it moved slowly, it 'smiled', and Rhys was fairly well convinced Jack had in fact successfully trained these things not to hurt people. So once again reminding himself that Jack would probably not off him by feeding him to skags, Rhys holstered his gun and held his hand out to the huge beast. "Hey buddy, you're uh. Big."

Stankmaster breathed over his hand for a moment, getting the scent, and Rhys kind of wished he'd thought to hold out the metal one this time. But all it did in the end was lick him, which was still gross, then keep pressing forward until it's huge head was butting up against Rhys' chest with a surprising gentleness. 

"Whoa, there. Nice skag." Rhys lifted his hand, then… just placed it on the back of the skag's hard, ridged head. His fingers trailed down automatically until he found a soft spot under the plates that he could scratch, and Stankmaster let out what Rhys could only assume was a pleased whuff. The billow of air out of its fractured face was hot and lifted his shirt momentarily off his skin. 

"This is… wow. Pretty… awesome, actually." It kind of was, this massive, powerful beast apparently just wanted him to pet it. Rhys looked over at Jack a moment. He could he was making a face of almost childish glee, but when he met Jack's eyes all that he could see was that same calculating confidence. The look of Jack about to get exactly what he wanted. Which meant _this_ , Rhys appreciating his new pet, wasn't it. 

Rhys frowned, puzzled but no longer afraid, but was pulled out of his thoughts by Stankmaster sniffing at his stomach. The skag's long tongue dragged up the _incredibly expensive_ silken texture of his dress shirt, pressing it warm and damp up against his skin and slightly dislodging it from his pants. 

"Ahaha, h-hey!" Rhys laughed as much from nervous energy as being ticklish and pushed away at the skag's head. Probably his shirt was already ruined. He wanted to be indignant but frankly he had like, dozens. Perks of the insanely wealthy. But rather than be shoved off like the previous skag, Stankmaster seemed to ignore Rhys feeble attempts and just licked him again. This time the movement felt more insistent. His shirt was slightly pulled out of his pants and Rhys definitely felt the dampness carrying through to his skin. 

Rhys made a face. "Uugh, _ew_. Jack, you've got to train them not to slobber on people. Not everyone can afford--" But he paused mid complaint, realizing the hologram had disappeared. "Jack?"

A third lick interrupted his automatic attempts to look around for Jack, as if he wasn't just watching through cameras or whatever. The skag's tongue caught the bottom of his shirt, slipping under it and Rhys felt the slick, bumpy texture directly on his flesh, sending an involuntary shiver up his spine. This time he stepped away from Stankmaster instead of trying to push him back. He shoved down his shirt but found it disgustingly wet with skag slobber. "Shit. No. Uh… Bad skag. Bad… Stankmaster."

The foot or so he'd put between him and the skag didn't last long. Stankmaster ignored Rhys' _really bad_ attempts to sound commanding and instead butted up against him again, this time hard enough to land Rhys on his ass with a surprised yelp.

For a long moment Rhys could feel his heart thudding in his chest and an abrupt spike of adrenaline rushing through him as he realized his face was inches from the skag's terrifying maw. Three interlocking jaws filled with teeth that Rhys was _pretty sure_ could eat him cybernetics and all. He was too stunned to even reach for his gun.

And in the next second, Stankmaster shoved him down. 

There wasn't really any other way to think of it. The massive beast deliberately put one paw on his chest and shoved and Rhys felt his arms giving way in defense of not wanting the skag to _break_ anything to get him flat on the ground. Vaguely he realized it was probably a dominance thing of some kind. But it was still _fucking terrifying_ and as the skag's head lowered to his stomach again he wondered if he'd been very wrong to trust that he knew Jack well enough to assume _this_ wouldn't be how Jack would want him to die. 

But instead of parting its massive jaws to eat him it just… licked him. Again. This time a long hot stripe that fully rucked up his shirt and left his stomach exposed with a slick gleam of saliva across it in the dim lights. 

It occured to Rhys, lying there with his breath coming fast and his pulse in his ears and a heavy weight holding him down on uncomfortable ground that this felt equal parts terrifying and… And… And god fucking help him, kind of sexual. 

_"Jack!"_

Rhys meant for his voice to sound livid but he shouted at the same time the skag licked him again and so it came out more of a shrill whine, and heat blossomed in his face so quickly he was sure he was cherry red even in the darkened room. God it all made sense. """Sense""". The bedroom tone Jack kept using, the suggestions that it was a 'surprise' that would help him 'relax'. _Waking him up at 2:30 fucking AM!_

The fact that Jack thought this was something they could _sell_.

Rhys frantically reached down to shove at the skag's head, abruptly not worried it would try to eat him but very sure he wanted it to stop what it was doing. "Jack! Hooooly shit, are you kidding me?! This. This thing. This is… you…" He couldn't seem to get it out. Maybe he was still wrong, somehow. That would be really embarrassing if there was a perfectly logical explanation for this that didn't involve Jack training a skag to fuck him.

"Shh shh shhh, calm down, cupcake." Jack's voice was in his ECHOcomm again, and as embarrassing as it was, knowing Jack was there _did_ calm him. Enough that when Stankmaster's ridiculously long tongue painted saliva up his side again it made Rhys shiver more than it made him want to reach for his gun. "Careful, you're sounding a little ungrateful there."

" _Ungrateful?_ Ohhhh. Ohhh my _god_ you are so full--nnhh." This time the skag's tongue had dragged over a nipple and Rhys was momentarily distracted mid-rant. He was not. He was… absolutely _not_ going to get into this. He just needed to focus on the fact that this wasn't a Jack thing, this was a _skag_ thing and skags were _disgusting_. He managed to rally. "Sooo full of it. I didn't ask for this. Jack, _no one has ever asked for this_!"

"Yeaaaah, you would think you were right about that. But you aren't." Rhys really wanted to hear Jack get mad at him, take him seriously. At this point it would be rewarding. But Jack's tone stayed almost pleasant and fondly patronizing. "Anyway, people don't always know what they want. That's why I make trillions of dollars figuring it out and then selling it to them. I mean, just look at _you_."

Rhys groaned. His hands were still on Stankmaster's head but he knew he wasn't really trying to push it away anymore. The licking had stopped and instead it was sniffed at his crotch. Which, Rhys noticed with a wave of arousing humiliation, was tenting upward from his hardening cock and probably sending the skag some very interesting pheromones. "I. I'm not…"

"Ohhh, yes you are." Jack's voice was smug and warm and _hot_ in his ear in a way that by now just sent an electric shot straight to his dick.

God, realizing how much Jack humiliating him got him off had been one of the best and worst discoveries of his life.

Rhy lifted his hands from the skag's head and pressed them to his red face, not protesting as he felt the skag's hot breath warming the front of his pants. And, a moment later, when its tongue pressed heavily on his dick, biting down on his lip didn't prevent Rhys letting out a needy little whimper and arching his hips into it. 

"That it, baby. I told you you'd like this." 

"Wow, yeah, how could I ever doubt hhhaohfuck." Rhys tempted a look down at the skag looming over his legs and the impact of seeing its tongue dragging across the front of his pants almost trumped the _feel_ of it. All of that and the pure visceral _wrongness_ of it hit him so hard he almost came right there, and it's only through pulling away and curling his knees up that he manages to hold back. 

That wasn't what Stankmaster had in mind though, apparently. It had let up on pinning him but as soon as Rhys moved to pull away it strengthened its efforts, nudging aside Rhys knees and putting its head between his legs. Its mouth closed on his belt, preventing him from pulling further away. 

"Oh, this part's good. Watch this." And that was the only warning Rhys got before Stankmaster _bit off the front of his belt_ , snapping the expensive leather like it was a brittle rubber band and apparently swallowing the buckle. 

Rhys tried to tell himself that wasn't hot at all. "Holy shit." He failed.

"Right?" Jack's self satisfaction practically radiated through the ECHOcomm. "Sacrificed a lot of interns teaching him that one." 

"Dammit, Jack. You're supposed to tell me when you're killing employees!"

"Eh, couldn't. Had to keep it a surprise. It's fine, that's basically what interns are for. Getting coffee and scientific experimentation." 

Rhys groaned at this logic but didn't argue further. He was somewhat preoccupied with the skag between his legs, and after a few long heartbeats finally moved to help, figuring if this was going to happen he might as well get his pants off. But Stankmaster apparently didn't need assistance, and a second later the front of his pants were ripped away like tissue paper.

"Even more interns on --"

Rhys groaned, "Y..you know what. Don't tell me. I don't want to know." 

There he was, fully erect by now. His cock gleamed dark and faintly metallic in the dim light. Being a cyborg meant _technically_ a skag biting his dick off wouldn't kill him. It would just hurt like nothing he could imagine and also _really piss him off_ because he'd gotten this thing made custom and was still pretty excited about it. It was an obsidian black metal that glowed yellow through the cracks in the segmented chassis, covered in a thin, supple, translucent grey sheath that was softer than any organic dick could ever hope to be. Jack had tried to screw up the entire order by making the whole thing yellow and Rhys had resolutely put his foot down on that issue. 

"Got to say, this is a pretty good look for you, Rhysie." Rhys sucked in a breath, able to tell, at least he was pretty sure, when the appreciation in Jack's voice was genuine. It got to him every time.

Still, no reason to make that obvious. "W-well, yeah." Because of course he'd look great about to get head from a skag. That… made sense. He swallowed slowly, watched the skag sniffing curiously at his cybernetic cock and shuddered. Belatedly, Rhys realized it probably hadn't dealt with _this_ in Jack's training. "So uh, now wh _hhaa_. Oh. That. Okay." He needed to stop talking, apparently. That suddenly seemed very achievable, what with the skag's tongue dragging directly across his cock. 

Jack said something that Rhys doesn't really register. Stankmaster apparently knew _exactly_ what to do with a cybernetic cock, and wasn't shy about showing it. Sparks flew up Rhys spine as one long lick followed another. He pulled at his own hair to keep his hands occupied but nothing could have stopped his hips from rocking up needily into the animal's eager lapping. 

_Or_ nothing could have stopped him from moving except a few hundred pounds of docile skag pressing a paw down on his stomach. Rhys whinned, needy and unable to even have the outlet to _move_ but at last Stankmaster didn't _stop_. It's tongue drifted briefly, questing across his crotch and the metal mount set into his pelvis, over to the inside of his thighs and then up to his stomach. But as Rhys reached down to push at its head again, this time encouraging, it returned to licking his cock root to tip until Rhys came with a muffled cry, hand clamped over his mouth like he was afraid someone would hear.

"Awww, what did I say about not letting me hear you, kitten?" Jack sounded only vaguely disappointed though, his good mood at the show clearly outweighing whatever minor grievances he has with Rhys' performance. 

"Yhhou… ah.." Stankmaster was still going, licking at his leaking, now over sensitive dick. "Youuu aren't fucking me. A skag is."

" _My_ skag," there's a hard, possessive ring to Jack's voice. Rhys couldn't see his face but he could easily imagine the sharp, warning look in Jack's eye and groans. Because it's not like that look is hot at all or does anything for him. "Might as well be my dick."

"You're sick." Even Rhys couldn't deny that he sounded at best, petulant.

"And that's how you like me, baby." The more casual note of confidence had returned to Jack's voice, and a moment later three loud whistles sound over the speakers in the room. "Anyway, speaking of dicks."

Before Rhys could even start to question that, Stankmaster was effortlessly rolling him over, a shove with one paw enough to force Rhys to his side and from there it was only natural to shift to his knees. Being on all fours in destroyed clothing and covered in animal spit, Rhys realized, was somehow even more suggestive than being on his back with his legs spread. And before he can decide if he thought this was even _remotely_ a workable idea a heavy weight shoved between his shoulder blades, forcing his face against the ground. It was a greater show of roughness than anything else the skag had done so far and Rhys moaned. He wasn't even soft yet, his arousal hadn't fully died and so his dick's programming hadn't taken that as a signal to go flaccid. Rhys could already feel Stankmaster tearing away what was left of the back of his pants and whimpered as the hot breath and chill air hit his exposed ass. 

"H-Hang on! Jack, I'm…" Oh god, there was the tongue, questing between his thighs. Rhys automatically spread them further, almost dizzy with the way adrenaline and lust was flooding back into him. "I. I-I don't know about this."

Jack actually laughed. _Laughed_ into his ECHOcomm in that rough, kind of throaty way he did when he wass turned on, even though Rhys still wasn't entirely sure how being 'turned on' worked for an AI. "Don't give me that crap, sweetheart. You _love_ this. You've probably never wanted anything the way you want my weird alien skag dick in you."

"Ohhh my god." That did not actually feel like a lie, even as ridiculous as it sounded, and the embarrassment of that ran hot through his veins. But… " _Fuuuck you, you absolute skagfuckkhrngm--"_

"Nah, that's you now babe."

" _Dick._ " 

Rhys was treated to the horrifically sexy sound of Jack laughing again as his complaints dissolved into moans. The skag's tongue had found his anus and shoved experimentally at the puckered ring of muscle a few times before forcing itself in. Rhys had just managed to relax in time to not fight it, and instead he was treated to the disgustingly warm sensation of a thick tongue longer than any dick pushing inside of him. 

Stankmaster had let up on pinning him down enough that Rhys could fold his forearms in front of him, and he rested his forehead there as he panted and rocked back against the beast's incredible tongue. Why did he even need its dick if it had this thing, he wondered deliriously, but the idea, the _anticipation_ of having an animal's cock inside him was enough to elicit another moan from him. 

"Yeah, that's it baby, look at you. Stay just like that for daddy." Rhys didn't even respond. Jack never shut up in bed. These were the usual thoughtless encouragements that he didn't think about too hard other than to gratefully accept the way the warm praise melted into him. He was horny enough now to take pride in the fact that he looked good on his knees with all of his expensive clothes destroyed and a skag's impossibly fuckable tongue up his ass. 

Rhys had expected the skag to stick its dick in him by now but instead it drew its long tongue out before plunging it back in for more and Rhys realized with a heavy wave of mortification that he was quite literally being _eaten out_. Cleaned from the inside by a monster that would consume absolutely anything. He was abruptly grateful he had his face is in his arms so the fresh blush on his cheeks wasn't obvious. "J-Jack… nnnh, oh god. Jack I. This c-can't be safe. Skags have. Diseases? Um. I assuuume oh fuck." It was very hard to talk when something was licking his prostate. 

He remembered telling Jack about how skags ate and shat from the same hole and, as if spurred on by how disgusting that was, he rocked eagerly back against the skag's tongue.

"You're just thinking about that _now_?" Rhys wanted to curse at him but all he got out was a whine. "Don't worry your pretty head over it, pumpkin. They're on the good kibble, that thing has better hygiene than you."

Rhys had no idea what that meant, other than that it possibly explained why the skag's breath inexplicably wasn't awful. But he'd used up all of his ability to worry about it. Jack said it was fine and if it wasn't and he got some embarrassing or deadly disease from this, he _was_ basically the richest guy in the universe and could probably pay someone fix it. 

The skag's tongue thrust all the way into him, one last time. Rhys could feel it running along the inside of his walls, inspecting every inch of he inside of his ass. When it ran across his prostate again he bit his lip hard, whimpering at the attention to the sensitive area until it moved on. And, apparently finally satisfied, Stankmaster's tongue withdrew and Rhys could feel the massive beast shifting to stand over him. 

Rhys dared to turn his head to look up at it. 

The underside of the skag was fleshy and 'vulnerable', not that Rhys was any more capable of damaging those thick lines of corded muscle than he could the half that was covered in heavy bone plates. It had a thin coat of short, coarse fur that Rhys had never been up close enough to really notice before but it was now _very_ obvious as it brushed across his ass. 

It was not sexy, Rhys told himself, cock still aching. No matter how horny he was there was absolutely no way a skag could be hot. All of that raw killing power towering over him until he felt miniscule was just a thing he was into _generally_. 

Something slid between Rhys' legs and brushed across his dick, startling a rough gasp out of him. 

"What the..?" He knew what was coming but that hadn't felt like a _dick_ , more like… Rhys abruptly realized he didn't actually have any idea what a skag dick looked like. Suddenly full of anxious trepidation -- Jack wouldn't fuck him with something that had like, spurs, would he? -- he shifted to look between his legs. His ECHOeye spun on to give him the data.

Which was… nothing but a few helpful notes from Jack:

 **What:** Weird alien monster dick

 **How big:** Wouldn't you like to know.

 **Special ability:** A surprise!

 **I:** can't believe you never looked up skag dicks before, Rhysie. This is what you get for your lack of juvenile curiosity.

Rhys hissed, without the database access all he could tell was that it was... A tentacle, basically, which fit with what he had felt. He wasn't sure if Stankmaster was lost or just warming up but the skag's apparently _prehensile cock_ had explored between legs and curled around the base of Rhys' own dick. He groaned and pressed his face back down against his forearms, automatically rutting into the too-loose grip of the tentacle and knowing there was no way Jack was going to give him any more information. "You're _suuuuhuch_ an asshole." He let out a stuttered exhale, shivering as he felt Stankmaster's breath hot on his back. "And I have _tons_ of juvenile curiosity."

"Not enough, apparently." Jack's tone was smug, "But look, now you get to have even more surprises. I _really_ think I should've heard a thanks by now, by the way."

"Maybe if your skag ever actually fucks me." Rhys knew he sounded petulant but when he couldn't deny that he was loving this he would find something else to complain about. Jack's head didn't need to be any bigger. 

"We're getting there, baby, let the Stankman do his thing."

Rhys sucked in and let out slow breathes, noting that his breathing had started to match the skags at some point, and that was weirdly weird. But despite how hard he was, he was still _calm_ , almost relaxed. The skag's careful attention and repeated harmlessness had soothed him to where he felt comfortable yanking the rest of his shirt off his head, exposing his shoulders and neck to the skag's warm and probing tongue. Which Stankmaster wasted no time on, licking across his shoulder blades, tattoos, then down his neck and even up the back of his hairline. 

It felt, frankly, amazing, and Rhys let out an embarrassed but pleased sigh. 

It was just so… _good_. How many interns had Jack sacrificed making sure that he could unleash this on Rhys with Rhys barely getting a scratch out of it? He should really be more upset about the whole murder thing but at the moment it mostly seemed deceptively… sweet.

Rhys felt Stankmaster shift over him, a subtle press of its incredible weight on his ass and its tentacle cock withdrew from between his legs and he groaned at the absence. "Come on…" The encouragements come out quiet and under his breath. His ass rocked up against the skag, and Rhys felt his hips brush between its rough thighs. "Fuck me already." How did you seduce a skag? He got the feeling if he tried to move it would just pin him again, and…

On that thought, Rhys tried, achingly, to sit up and turn around. But before he had even fully risen to his elbows Stankmaster dropped a heavy paw on his shoulders, driving him effortlessly back into the dirt in a way that made Rhys moan and squirm. There was _absolutely_ nothing hot about skags, he reminded himself. 

"What was that, baby?" Jack's smooth, seductive voice was in his ear again and Rhys pressed his face back into his folded arms. "Did I hear that you really _really_ want daddy's awesome pet skag to screw your brains out?"

Rhys felt heat rising to his ears. Above him, Stankmaster resumed licking the back of his neck but made no move to enter him. "Oh my god." He couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out before. "You have it on _foreplay mode_ you handsome _taint_."

"That's right, babe." Rhys could hear the smug grin. "And you don't get the D until I _hear_ a D."

Oh fuck. "That line is terrible." Rhys moaned. " _You're terrible._ " He wiggled his hips again, hoping vainly that maybe the skag would think about its own needs, damn Jack's training.

"You want me to give you two some alone time and check back in a half hour or so?" Jack's tone was teasing but he would really, _really_ do it, as Rhys had learned from experience.

"N-no. No no no. I. Shit." It was hard because he _wanted_ to say it, had said it before. Jack _loved_ hearing it and Rhys loved Jack loving hearing it. But normally he wasn't quite this coherent.

Rhys felt a fully body shudder run through him, cock leaking at the thought. He licked his lips. Tried to make it sound casual. "Fine. I. Please…. _Please, daddy_ fuck me with your awesome pet skag."

He didn't really succeed with the casual part. Jack was gross and his daddy kink was gross but even so, his voice sounded needy in his own ears. And in Jack's too, apparently, because after a moment of silence Jack whispered back to him, warm and low and probably as hard as an AI could get on his own victory. "That's right, sweetheart. Leave everything to daddy." And then four sharp whistles blasted through the room's speakers. 

Rhys wasn't particularly good at reading skags, but apparently Stankmaster had been suffering too, because the instant the whistles blew its breath became hotter and heavier on Rhys' neck. Even though Rhys hadn't tried to escape it leaned both front paws on his shoulders, pinning him hard enough to the ground that he couldn't even keep his face on his arms anymore and instead his cheek was pressed into the packed dirt. He whimpered, but any discomfort only fueled his eagerness as he could feel the narrow head of the skag's dick pressed against his too long neglected anus.

It slipped in easily. There wasn't much lube except for what was left of the skag's admittedly thick saliva, but Rhys wanted it so bad that the little extra friction didn't bother him. 

It was thinner than the tongue, at first, though Rhys could feel it swelling even as the tentacle dick moved almost nimbly inside him. It wasn't stiff enough to give him the particular satisfaction of a hard shaft fucking him but the way _so much of_ filled him up on every thrust was dizzing. He bit his lip and moaned, breathing in and tasting dirt as the huge beast's entire body moved above him. The skag started slow as if to get its bearings but once it had them wasted no time in setting a rough, fast rhythm. Rhys was intoxicated by the feeling of the inside of its thighs rubbing his hips raw as it seemed to encase his entire body with its massive size. 

"God, h-hell…" Rhy gasped. He could feel Stankmaster's dick thickening, becoming less agile but the beast was not, apparently, willing to sacrifice burying fully into his ass on every thrust just because it no longer obviously fit. What had started off as a fairly comfortable fullness was quickly becoming more than Rhys would have guessed he could take. But it still rubbed messily up against his prostate and all of the rest of him every time and he found he fucking _loved_ it.

Rhys came while Stankmaster was still building up to _its_ end. Just the sensation of his dick swaying erratically between his own legs while Rhys' mind flickered across the fact that an alien animals' dick was filling up his ass because Jack had _trained it to do that_ set him off all at once. His orgasm hit him hard enough that his senses temporarily blanked, everything diminishing to just the feeling in his cock and his ass. He cried out wordlessly as his jizz painted the dirt beneath him.

But there was no break to it. The skag completely disregarded Rhys' state and continued to plunge its cock in and out of him. The sensation quickly went from amazing to almost too much, and Rhys curled his fingers into the dirt as distraction. His hips moved helplessly with the skag's but he was hardly able to think beyond the competing feelings that he couldn't handle this but also didn't want it to ever stop.

"Holy frig, just look at you go, sweetheart." Rhys heard Jack croon in his ear, and automatically gasped out Jack's name in response. "That's right, keep saying my name. You know you're like a posterboy for how awesome robodicks are, right babe?"

Rhys almost managed to laugh at that but came out more of a broken sob.

Stankmaster was just too thick by then. Or, part of it was. Rhys felt it, a distinct swell in the skag's dick that had started to slow its thrusts. Rhys was almost relieved. He was so close to coming again, though his dick was probably literally running dry by now, but maybe if he just had a chance to breathe…

Then, abruptly, the skag wasn't fucking him anymore. The heavy lump in its dick was just too big and though it tugged repeatedly at Rhys' asshole, all this yielded was a pained, surprised yelp from Rhys, his and scrabbling in the dirt as he tried to press back against the tug.

One more pull and then Stankmaster appeared to relax and start licking the back of Rhys' neck again, chest heaving. 

Shuddering and wrecked, gasping and still _so_ turned on by the skag dick stuck inside of him, he realized what the 'surprise' Jack had mentioned was. He was almost too exhausted to be humiliated at this point, but apparently _not quite_. "J...Jack…"

"Yeah, babe? Looking good."

"Oh my god, it. It's. You…"

"Iiii'm gonna need you to articulate a little bit, pumpkin."

"Wow. Y..you know what. Screw that." Rhys whined, exhausted and shivering. He didn't have any way to put how disgusting and hot this was into words anyway. 

Stankmaster was still licking his neck, much more thoroughly than it had before, and it was distracting enough that Rhys was still somehow caught by surprise when a warm flood abruptly began to fill his ass. 

Rhys honestly couldn't imagine he had space left for more than a few ounces of fluid, but it felt like far more than that was pumping into him. He could feel it running through the skag's dick in hot pulses. It was all Too Warm, but somehow that helped to at least dull the intensity of the beast's dick stuck crammed against his prostate, driving him crazy any time either of them made the slightest movement. 

Rhys shuddered. Moaning quietly and trying to catch his breath. Every part of him ached, or in the case of the knees and cheek that had been rubbed raw against the hard packed dirt, stung. An Anshin would fix everything but the warm burn of his muscles but _holy shit_ he certainly felt like he'd been fucked by a giant skag. That was, in fact, exactly what this felt like. He tried to relax but the constant heat shifting slowly inside his sensitive ass made it hard. _Kept_ him hard.

Slowly Rhys tried to shift into a more comfortable position. He basically was familiar with this kink and knew it could last a while, but he at least wanted to take pressure off his knees and let his thighs relax. Stankmaster shifted over him, it's tongue seeming to move to cover an impossible amount of his back and eventually lolling off Rhys shoulder. Or rather… dripping off…?

"Ooooh. Oh. _Oh_ that. That's drool. That is so...so much drool." The thick, heavy, wet pressure that Rhys had been taking for the monster's tongue was in fact just incredibly thick, viscous ropes of saliva that had started to drip on him about the time that the skag came inside of him. 

Rhys pressed his face into his hands, shivering as he was now _acutely aware_ of the substance rolling slowly down his back, over his shoulders, covering him. He heard Jack cackling in his ears. Every part of this should be a massive turnoff, but somehow…

"Shhhut up, Jack. Holy crap did you get everything you wanted."

"Not yet, pudding." Rhys groaned and almost reached up to brush away the saliva that really did have the consistency of pudding, but then it would be on his hands and that would be actually the worst. 

"N...Not yet?" Rhys risked looking up when he saw a bright blue flicker from the edge of his vision. Jack was projected in front of him again. Looking impeccably put together even if Rhys could still detect the rough note in his voice. 

Jack reached down as if to touch him and Rhys' eyes slid closed, imagining he could feel it. They only did this _like_ this. When Rhys was wrecked and Jack wanted something he couldn't really have but they would both pretend for a moment. "You're going to be like that for a while, might as well not waste it."

Rhys didn't really want to think about how he looked, stuck on a skag's dick, in half torn clothing and with its fluids rolling off his back and between his legs, all on his knees and at Jack's feet. Mostly because if he thought about too hard he'd need to get off again.

"How… How long?"

"Eeeh, like twenty or thirty minutes?"

"Ohhh my god." Rhys felt his legs shake at that information, finally giving up on holding him up, and he fell weakly to his side. For a moment he hung painfully on on Stankmaster's dick, a thin whine escaping him at the pull on his abused asshole and the bizarre feeling of warm liquid sloshing around inside. Then the skag moved, nuzzling him through its veil of drool and crouching so that Rhys could get more comfortable. And that helped , being able to relax into a sensitive, strained, shuddering mess with the warm body of the skag pressing down on his hip and side. 

Experimentally, Rhys flexed the muscles of his ass and felt the skag's dick shift deliciously inside him, he could even feel the beast's breath appear to catch as it let out muted growl. Jack crouched in front of him, grinning.

"Feeling pretty good, kitten?"

Rhys felt warmth flush up his neck, but frankly he _was_ feeling too good to get fussed about it. If other people wanted to judge maybe _they_ should try getting fucked by a Hyperion brand skag first. He met Jack's eyes, crankily defiant when he responded. "Yeah. In fact, pretty amazing!"

Jack chuckled, made a gesture as if touching his face again, thumb on Rhys' jutted lip. 

Then before that went any further, Jack flickered out.

And Rhys felt his held breath shudder out, faintly disappointed somehow. He dropped his head down on his shoulder, cursed his inattention when he realized that got drool in his hair, then gave up with a sigh and wondered how well he could languidly stretch without getting too excited by the skag dick inside him. His _own_ cock had finally begun to flag. 

He was so caught up in these thoughts that he almost doesn't notice his cyborg arm moving of it's own volition, not until what he took to be a thoughtless scratch became a warm hard press of metal running all the way up his dusty stomach. 

"J...Jack?"

Of course it was Jack, who else would it be? "Yeah, kitten?"

"Jack, I was _just_ fucked by a skag, I can't--"

"Nah uh. We both know that isn't true."

It wasn't true. Jack had investigated the limits of Rhys' cybernetic cock more than enough to be sure of that. And Rhys didn't even really think it was 'too much' just. Just… that it _should_ be too much? Probably? He wasn't seriously so into Jack that he'd go again after he'd just let the man fuck him with a skag, was he?

But Rhys didn't need to voice an answer to that. His cock was already perking up again as Jack used Rhys arm to tweak one of his own nipples. It always _felt_ more real like this. When Jack was using his cybernetic arm to fuck him. Rhys relaxed, allowing it, shifting to give Jack access to more of him. This ended in him on his back again, hips hiked faintly in the air by the knot still in his ass and the skag still above him. He could feel Stankmaster's hot breath on his face and when he opened his eyes to look at the slightly open, deadly maw he didn't feel nervous at all this time. It's tongue lolled out and licked up Rhys neck and he moaned. 

"Say my name, sweetheart." It was an order but it was softly spoken and Rhys complied thoughtlessly, Jack's name the only thing on his lips as three whistles sounded again and the skag began to lick him in earnest. Jack curled his hand in Rhys hair and pulled his head back, exposing his throat for the skag. 

Stankmaster's long tongue dragged from his chest to jaw, again and again, until Rhys' skin started to feel raw and irritated. And because Jack kept prompting him for it, Rhys kept moaning his name until he almost forgot that Jack _wasn't_ really the skag. But as soon as he was having that delirious thought, Jack's words were in his head warm and just a little crazy. "This is all mine, baby. You, him. Aalll of this." 

Which normally was a sentiment Rhys would protest, but Jack was waiting for it, and metal fingers slid firmly into his mouth the moment he took a breath for it. Rhys shuddered and groaned, immediately distracted as he sucked on his own fingers. He was so hard again, and rocked his hips up but couldn't get the right angle to do more than brush up against the skag. With no better option, he reached down with his flesh hand.

Jack tutted in his head and Rhys wished biting the fingers in his mouth wouldn't be a punishment on _himself_. But a moment later Jack's voice rang out across the bioroom. 

"Stankmaster, down boy."

Oh. _Oh_. That was the entire thought that Rhys had time for before the hulking weight of the skag gingerly lay down on him. It's narrow hips fitting between Rhys stretched thighs and immediately providing delicious friction on his cock. It also drove the breath out of him, but that wasn't a turn off. Frankly, it was amazing Jack hadn't strangled him once during this, and Rhys supposed this was close enough. 

Rhys shamelessly jerked his hips up against the skag, finding clumsy leverage by digging his heels into the ground and flexing with trembling thighs. It didn't matter, he needed this. Jack whispered in his ear how hot they looked together while Rhys sucked on his own metal fingers, wrapped his other arm around the skag's neck, and came against its belly. He clenched down on the slowly shrinking knot inside him while an orgasm ran through him, and found if he kept rutting, kept squeezing, he could ride another one, and another. On his fourth he was moaning so loud it was hard to hear but he could just make out Jack laughing at him.

"Holy frig, babe. Look at you go. This is why I keep you around. Son of a skag, you look unbelievable."

And Rhys took more than a little satisfaction out of the rough, wanting note in Jack's voice. Hell yeah he looked fantastic.

But after that he stopped, relaxing, shivering under the incredibly warm press of the skag's body. Various nerves still fired off at random, and every time Stankmaster shifted he was made aware of the overfull state of his ass anew, but he finally felt like he was exhausted beyond arousal. Jack had stopped manipulating his hand and Rhys tugged his fingers out of his mouth. It took a while to catch his breath with his chest compressed by the skag but he didn't complain.

Eventually he could tell the knot was decidedly smaller. The fluid inside him cooled to a thick gel and seemed to resist running out of his ass at this point, but at least he'd be free probably whenever he felt like he could move. But the prospect of figuring out how to get from where he _was_ to the meetings he needed to _be at_ was awful, so he doesn't.

Instead, Rhys focused on happy thoughts. 

"We're going to make _soooo_ much money." Rhys grinned as he said it. 

"What did I tell you? _Goldmine_. Might also invest in some _divorce lawyers_ , I think the market value's about to go waaay up."

Rhys snorted "They need to be trained for threesomes. Who knows? Maybe we'll save some marriages instead."

"Disgusting _and_ romantic, I like it."

"Uuugh… I am disgusting." Rhys groaned, the reality of what had just happened was slowly settling into his brain and he really, really wanted to ignore it. Forever if possible.

"Yeaap. Pretty sick."

"I hate you."

"Nah."

"We're changing his name."

"What? You don't like Stankmaster?"

"You have factually the worst naming sense of anyone in the six galaxies. _Nothing_ named Stankmaster is fucking me twice."

" _Language_ , kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> Me on tumblr: http://avoresmith.tumblr.com/  
> Me on twitter: https://twitter.com/AVoresmith


End file.
